


will I ever see you again and lie in your heart of hearts?

by sunflowersutra



Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series), TV Quase
Genre: F/F, Fuscavinheta - FreeForm, New Years' Eve
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: "Talvez realmente fosse a hora daquela tradição entre as duas chegar ao fim. Ano novo, vida nova, certo?"Fuscavinheta | Aparições de Sprinterkombi, Ingátowner e CTI.





	will I ever see you again and lie in your heart of hearts?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wickedlittleoz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedlittleoz/gifts).



> Opa, e aí?
> 
> Já tem um tempo que ando brincando com esse prompt que a querida @wickedlittleoz, muito gentilmente, me incentivou a escrever. Já tinha um tempo que eu queria voltar para as minhas meninas e escrever algo que as contemplasse. Nada melhor do que unir o útil ao agradável em uma fanfic de fim de ano no meio de Abril, não é mesmo?  
> A Cecília é uma OC criada pela @WolfsbanL que tive a audácia de roubar para uma breve aparição. 
> 
> Dedico essa historinha à Liss, pelo plot, pelos xingos por eu ser viado demais e por cantar Keane para mim. Muito obrigado pelo apoio, chuchu. Espero que você goste desse rabisco!  
> E, naturalmente, dedico também ao amor da minha vida, señor @pvnkflamingo, por todo o amor e apoio que ele me dá em tudo. Eu te amo demais demais demais mesmo. 
> 
> O título da fic vem da música Untitled 1, da banda Keane. :D

**Rio de Janeiro, 31 de Dezembro de 2018.**

 

  
O relógio se aproximava da meia noite e os olhos castanhos escuros de Simone buscavam Amanda dos Anjos pelo quintal cheio - definitivamente ela havia subestimado a quantidade de parentes que Renan tinha convidado para a festividade -, sem algum sucesso. A ausência do vestido amarelo com estampado de girassóis e o mar de cabelos loiros em seu campo de visão não era algo que muito lhe agradava - trazia uma estranha sensação de que algo estava faltando para aquele momento estar completo.

Pensou ter visto ela ao lado de Maurílio e Julinho, dividindo uma cerveja e uma conversa animada mas, ao se aproximar, reconheceu Cecília e se pôs a perguntar para si como havia confundindo a mulher de cabelos longos e cacheados com os da ex-namorada, que agora tinha seus cabelos mais longos do que costumava ter quando estavam juntas.

Faltavam menos de dois minutos para a virada do ano e a operadora de vinhetas  sentou na cadeira de plástico branco e suspirou pesadamente.

Talvez realmente fosse a hora daquela tradição entre as duas chegar ao fim. Ano novo, vida nova, certo?  
  


…  
  


**Rio de Janeiro, 31 de Dezembro de 2016.**   
  


 

Era o primeiro fim de ano que Amanda e Simone passariam juntas. Era o primeiro fim de ano desde o começo do programa e que toda a equipe passaria juntos - ainda que, fosse ao acaso.

Inicialmente, estariam todos em seus respectivos pares, seguindo seus planos. Maurílio e Julinho tinham planejado ir para Copacabana ver a queima de fogos na orla, mas um problema na Sprinter acabou atrasando os dois e fazendo com que o piloto da Taquara, de forma muito mau humorada, ajeitasse uma festa ali, no quintal de dona Laury. Logo, Renan e Rogerinho se juntaram ali, trazendo comida e bebida para a reunião. 

O convite estendido para Amanda e Simone aconteceu pelas nove horas, por parte de Maurílio, sabendo que não havia muito planejado para a noite de virada das duas se não a companhia uma da outra. Não levou muito para que chegassem a casa da avó de Julinho e se juntassem aos presentes.

A noite fluía com tranquilidade. A música baixa tomava o ambiente - o volume havia sido estipulado por Rogerinho que, ainda sim, se sentava um tanto quanto afastado do rádio, distraindo-se com Renanzinho que lhe contava sobre os dias que havia passado na casa de Fabíola, agora que estava de férias. Na mesa de Simone e Amanda, a mais nova conversava com Julinho sobre alguma viagem que haviam feito enquanto estavam juntos, enquanto Maurílio parecia, a todo tempo, tentar trazer a informação de que havia visitado o mesmo lugar com Reinaldo e sendo completamente ignorado pelos outros três outros membros na mesa, sem tempo para Maurílio tentando provocar ciúmes no atual namorado.

“Falta um minuto!”, gritou Renan, animado, já abrindo as taças de cidra cereser e espumante barato que haviam conseguido arrumar de última hora em um boteco de  esquina. A graça dos subúrbios era que, ainda que fosse um feriado, os bares permaneciam fiéis a sua clientela do dia-a-dia.

Talvez aquela fosse a visão de família para os donos do bar. 

Todos eles se juntaram próximos de Renan, que já tinha escolhido uma vista ótima para a queima de fogos que aconteceria em uma comunidade nos arredores, com suas taças em mãos.

_ Dez. Nove. Oito. Sete. Seis. Cinco. Quatro. Três. Dois… _

Os fogos tomaram o céu em suas cores, sons e luzes, enquanto os pilotos e seus agregados desejam feliz ano novo uns aos outros, entre abraços e cumprimentos. No canto do quintal, Amanda e Simone trocavam um beijo apaixonado, prometendo uma a outra que aquele seria a primeira de muitas viradas de ano que passariam juntas, sendo o último beijo do ano que partia e o primeiro do que estava chegando.

 

…  
  


**Rio de Janeiro, 31 de Dezembro de 2018.**

 

Simone sentiu um par de mãos tocar seus ombros de forma delicada e, ao virar o rosto para na direção de quem pertencia aquelas mãos pequenas, encontrou o rosto sorridente de Amanda dos Anjos. Os cabelos loiros soltos, emoldurando seu rosto, e o vestido amarelo - “é pra chamar dinheiro, Mone!”, justificaria ela, ao meio de mar de roupas brancas. Aquela era Amanda, sempre se contrastando na multidão -, todo o peso que estava nos ombros da mulher de cachos rebeldes e escuros se esvaiu.

“Não achou que eu ia esquecer da gente, né?”, proferiu a loira, mantendo aquele sorriso bobo em seus lábios pintados de vinho, segundos antes de tomar os lábios da operadora de vinhetas em um beijo curto, conforme os fogos de artifício iluminavam o céu daquele subúrbio carioca em cores. 


End file.
